


Fate/Kresnik Order: who are you to change this world

by dancingassassin



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, Tags to be added as things progress, Tales of Xillia 2 Spoilers, same with relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: Ludger Will Kresnik finds himself with yet another choice - to save this world he knows nothing about or to sit back and do nothing. And he decides that he can't sit back and let people die. That's when he finds himself with Chaldea Security Organization as one of the master candidates. Now he has to blend in and figure out how this world works before everything goes to hell.rating is because I expect things will get violent and or steamy. part of the title is taken from the song Carnivore by Starset
Relationships: Ludger Will Kresnik & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE MASSIVE TALES OF XILLIA 2 SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. AS IN SPOILERS OF ONE OF THE ENDINGS.
> 
> Please read at your own risk.

Ludger Will Kresnik wasn’t entirely sure what he expected when he decided to sacrifice himself to save the world and keep the cycle of rebirth intact…for humanity to get another chance to prove itself. He hadn’t expected winding up floating in some odd, dreamlike state…or was it actually a dimension…? with Origin, Chronos…and…something that was well beyond his comprehension. But whatever that presence was happened to be _screaming_ in agony, pleading for help, begging for someone to come and save them….to give them another chance.

Ludger wasn’t really aware of what was going on and already didn’t like where this was going.

“Hm…” Origin’s voice was echoing oddly. It was hard to make out the greater spirit’s figure – one of a young man completely bleached out in white. “I know you don’t find humanity worth saving, Chronos…but…”

Chronos rolled his eyes. Chronos, of course, was easier to see. He could make out the spirit’s ashen skin…the odd kitty ears on his head… “Send him away. I don’t want to deal with him anymore. Let him _truly_ prove himself worthy. Save that world too.”

“but that seems so needlessly cruel…he already did so much…”

Ludger sighed. Yeah, this was going exactly where he thought it was going. He hadn’t ever wanted to be a hero in the first place…but…he wasn’t exactly going to sit back and do nothing when he could hear whatever that was wishing so fervently for help… _When did I become so heroic…? All I wanted was a normal life…but…_

“…shouldn’t we give him an option?” Origin sounded so gentle, so kind…

Chronos tssked and shook his head. “You’re much too soft. But fine. Give him the choice.” There was definitely a challenge there – _go ahead, prove me right and say you won’t save another world. Prove that humanity is selfish and doesn’t deserve saving._

“Well, Ludger?”

Ludger could feel expectant eyes on him – Chronos daring him to be selfish, Origin staring at him like he already knew how Ludger was going to respond. And there was that third presence…or…many presences all in one…that was staring at him. Hoping. Wishing.

He didn’t know anything of this world. He didn’t know what he’d be getting himself into. He didn’t know if he could actually save that one. Hell, he hadn’t known if he could save _his_ world! And Ludger was so tired…he’d just completed Origin’s Trial. He’d just…lost everything to save everyone…

But…

“…I’ll do it.” Ludger’s voice was soft when he finally spoke, but it was unwavering.

The area surrounding him was started to waver like he was falling asleep, or like it had always been a mirage. But he could hear Chronos practically shouting that Ludger was a fool…he could hear Origin praising him…

And then everything went black.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

—New master candidate record intercepted—

Name: Ludger Will Kresnik

Alignment: Chaotic Balanced

Birthplace: [error error 3rR0r]

Age: 21

Magic Circuits: [error]

  * Further analysis shows that subject’s magic circuits are abnormal, but copious and powerful. Quality is unknown and cannot be quantified or qualified. Caution is recommended. Requesting examination by medical staff (@Romani Archaman)



Elemental Affinity: void

Origin: [error]

  * Further analysis indicates that subject’s origin is comprised of [dilation] – as in _time dilation_ – and [opportunity]



Master Potential: high

Flags: [error error 3rR0r er03u12or 3r897sd0r]

  * Subject’s place of origin cannot be found or confirmed
  * Subject’s abilities cannot be explained by magecraft
  * Subject seems to have potential to become a [beast]
  * Subject is an unknown and potentially a threat
  * Subject is a [threat to humanity]



Recommendations: Chaldea recommends that subject [Ludger Will Kresnik] be eliminated—

Executive override issued by [Kirschtaria Wodime]

Recommendations: Chaldea recommends that subject [Ludger Will Kresnik] be expelled from Chaldea—

Executive override issued by [Kirschtaria Wodime]

Recommendations: Subject [Ludger Will Kresnik] is to be a master candidate and backup master for Team A.

Note [from K. Wodime]: a shame we didn’t discover him earlier. He would’ve been perfect for Team A.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Ludger gasped as he woke up. Adrenaline was surging through his body as he took in his surroundings. Everything was so…clinical. Everything was so _unfamiliar._ At least it felt that way at first. The more he managed to calm down, the more things seemed…familiar.

Almost like this was home – which was very strange because Ludger was aware that he wasn’t from this world. He wasn’t from this planet called Earth…no…he was from Elympios.

But he still felt like himself...and presumably he still _looked_ like himself. He supposed his clothes were a bit different than usual...the Chaldea uniform wasn't _bad_...but it definitely wasn't Ludger's style.

He closed his eyes for a moment and the conversation with Origin and Chronos drifted back to the forefront of his mind.

Right.

He was saving this world too.

“…senpai, are you okay?” a young woman was standing over him. Her hair was the color of lilacs…and her eyes were as well - though at the moment her eyes were partially obscured by glasses. “…you walked straight into that wall. You usually aren’t so clumsy.”

Ludger blinked and struggled to find his words. He’d never been good at talking to people… Especially ones that seemed to know him when he couldn’t even remember their name… “Um…” A small, white creature launched onto Ludger’s face and he let out a startled sound. “Um??”

“Fou! Not now, senpai isn’t feeling well… maybe I should have Dr. Roman take a look at you!” she held a delicate hand out to him. “We should make sure you aren’t hurt…today is a very important day.”

Ludger instinctively took her hand and tried to remember _who_ this girl was. It only took another moment of thought. Right. This was Mashu Kyrielight. The young lady was a demi-servant…she would be working directly with Team A. She referred to Ludger as senpai because he was her ‘senpai in being human.’ He wasn’t sure that he really qualified…he wasn’t exactly good enough with people to really teach someone how to be human…or to even be a good example of humanity.

Fou hopped onto Ludger’s shoulder and settled in there. He was soft and fluffy…Ludger didn’t mind him sitting there. Having an animal cuddle him was comforting…and very welcome.

He missed Rollo, after all…

“Mashu, you…I…” Ludger tried to interrupt her. “We don’t have to bother Dr. Roman…I’m sure he’s very busy…” But that nasty feeling intensified when he thought about _not_ seeing the doctor. “or…I guess we should be careful. Wodime told me to be careful to not get injured…just in case I need to fill in on Team A.”

It was so…weird…to have knowledge of his real home and of his life at Chaldea. Confusing…disorienting even. Ludger knew he’d been at Chaldea for about three months now – he was a very late addition that Kirschtaria Wodime had taken personal interest in. Most of Team A seemed pretty indifferent to his existence, though Scandinavia Peperoncino seemed fairly fond of him. Something about Ludger being the type who’d look _amazing_ in eyeliner.

And today was important because it was the first time Chaldea was trying to Rayshift – they were trying to project the spirit of living humans into the past. Because Earth had a time limit to figure out what was going on. The light of CHALDEAS was going out…and if it went out entirely, it meant certain doom for the human race. And they only had until December 2019 to solve that, which is the way they were interpreting the data provided by SHEBA. The cause of humanity’s extinction was potentially dealing with a newly-manifested ‘unobservable locale.’

Like a fractured dimension…

“Dr. Roman, I think Ludger might be sick? He walked straight into a wall while we were talking…”

Ludger hadn’t realized that Mashu had already dragged him to the doctor. Need to stop getting so stuck in my head. I’ll sort these memories out while I’m alone…

Romani Archaman – Dr. Roman – was someone that Ludger had become far too acquainted with in the three months that he’d been at Chaldea. _At least remembering that didn’t make me completely space out._ Because he’d been a late addition and because his assessment by Chaldea had been…odd…Director Olga Marie Animusphere had demanded that Dr. Roman figure out ‘what was wrong with the new recruit.’

The assessment: the recruit is very annoyed at being poked and prodded and doesn’t seem all that fond of unfamiliar doctors.

It wasn’t an inaccurate assessment either. Ludger didn’t like unfamiliar doctors after that whole business with Rideaux. And he was fairly sure Olgamarie wouldn’t like random new doctors if she’d been saddled with a 20 million gald debt. He wasn’t entirely sure what the conversion rate was…but his debt had been obscene. _And_ he’d paid it off before going to finish Origin’s Trial.

The other part of the assessment was that Ludger was in very good health and didn’t seem to be hindered by abnormal magic circuits or any of the other random errors that Chaldea had flagged in his profile.

“…well…he certainly seems to be a bit spacy today.” Dr. Roman’s voice was good natured as he spoke, amused even. “but that is a bit of a concern considering how important today is.”

Ludger felt his cheeks get hot and he brought himself back to reality. _Dammit. Don’t get caught in thoughts. Sort things out later. There’s no time now._ “I’m just a little tired? I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Dr. Roman hummed and gave him an appraising look that made Ludger shift uncomfortably. It felt like the man was staring straight into his soul. Or something like that.

“That’s all I can see that might be wrong with him.” Dr. Roman sighed and shrugged. “Rest in here until the director calls for you and the others for the mission. I’ll excuse you from the briefing with the other masters…you need to be rested. You know how this is going to work anyway.”

Yeah, something in the back of Ludger’s mind told him that him being in the briefing would just lead to grief. “…I appreciate that…thanks Dr. Roman.” He smiled and curled up on one of the cots that was set out. “I’ll talk to you later, Mashu…”

Within minutes, Ludger was fast asleep and dreaming of memories with his friends in Elympios and Rieze Maxia.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Ludger woke to something vaguely soft punching his face and an alarm going off. He opened his eyes and was face to face with Fou.

“Fou!” The creature smacked Ludger’s face with a wonderfully soft paw.

“huh…? What…Dr. Roman told me to sleep…” Ludger mumbled as he slowly became more aware. What he said apparently offended Fou, because the creature smacked him again.

Dr. Roman waltzed back into the room, grinning at Ludger getting punched by Fou. “Time to get up Ludger – we’re going to be a little late, but it’s okay—”

An explosion rocked the building. The lights all went out before emergency lights flickered on and a klaxon sounded through the halls.

That was all it took to get Ludger up and moving. He broke into a sprint with Dr. Roman shouting after him to slow down – they needed to be _careful_. They didn’t know what parts of the building had been hit with the explosion—

Ludger didn’t care. He kept running straight toward where CHALDEAS was housed. Surprisingly, Dr. Roman kept up with him. Ludger would be impressed if he hadn’t slipped into the mindset he’d been in for Origin’s Trial. He wanted for people to be okay, but he knew that they weren’t. He knew that people were going to be hurt and dying. He knew he wouldn’t be able to save them all but damn it he was going to try to!

But the sight of the room was worse than he imagined. Everything was shattered…everything was on fire…

And just like that it felt like Ludger was suffocating. It was the same sort of feeling he’d gotten when he jumped to his first fractured dimension, except this was reality. This was Earth’s prime dimension.

“I’m going to check the control room.” Dr. Roman gasped out. “there have to be some survivors…there…must be…”

Ludger nodded and started clambering over the rocks, trying to find _anyone_ who was still alive. “Mashu?!”

But it was Fou’s despondent noises that drew Ludger.

And that’s where he found Mashu.

A large chunk of wall was crushing her lower half. He could see the blood, hell, he could practically _smell_ the blood. He leapt down from the rubble he was on and tried to lift the wall, yelping when his flesh burned.

“Sen…senpai…you should get out of here…it isn’t safe…” Mashu sounded so weak…so delicate. But at the same time, so warm and comforting.

Why is she comforting me…why is she trying to save **me** when she’s the one in danger…when she’s the one who’s going to…who’s going to…

“No, I’m getting you out of here.” Ludger gritted his teeth and ignored that he was burning himself and tried to lift the wall again. _If I was as strong as Gaius I could get this off of her, but I’m not…_ “I…it’s going to be okay…”

Mashu was reaching for him. Her hand was still so small and slender, but there was blood staining it now. “Senpai…your hand…”

The system was going on and on about various things that Ludger didn’t really understand and – honestly – that he didn’t care about at the moment. Right now his focus was on Mashu and trying to get her safe. He paused in his efforts and stared at the her small, trembling hand. He settled on his knees and held it carefully in his own. It hurt…he was burned…but he didn’t care. He would be there for her. “I’m here, Mashu…”

“senpai…will…will you do me a favor?” Her voice was shaking. Ludger nodded that he would. “…once you get out of this…p…please go see the sky…for me.”

Ludger felt his heart nearly snap in half. No…he didn’t want to lose anyone else. He couldn’t lose anyone else. He didn’t want to lose anyone else!

“…of…of course, Mashu. But let’s see the sky together, okay?” Ludger tried to be strong for her. He tried to squash down that he wanted to cry…that this hurt so much.

[seeking qualified masters…]

“I’d really like that…” Mashu smiled at him.

[resetting contact with suitable designee number 14]

The building was coming down around them. Ludger closed his eyes. He guessed Chronos was right…he really wasn’t worthy. He couldn’t even save this one girl much less an entire world…

[starting unsummon program]

Debris was starting to pelt Ludger’s back when there was an odd, electronic sound.

[commencing Spiritron conversion]

Everything went black.

[Rayshift beginning in 3… 2… 1…]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE MASSIVE TALES OF XILLIA 2 SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC. AS IN SPOILERS OF ONE OF THE ENDINGS.
> 
> Please read at your own risk.

“Senpai! Senpai, you need to wake up!” Mashu’s voice was soft, but urgent. She was jostling his shoulder firmly, but not so hard that she would hurt him. As she did that, Fou was gently booping his face with paws.

 _But wasn’t the building collapsing on us…?_ Ludger slowly opened his eyes and sat up carefully. He focused on Mashu first – she was no longer in her skirt and sweater and glasses. She was in something much more formfitting in shades of black and purple and she was holding up a large shield next to her. _I thought reports said that the heroic spirit had abandoned her…?_

They were most definitely not at Chaldea anymore. The oppressive, all-too-familiar feeling of something not being right sat on Ludger’s chest and the memory of fractured dimensions surfaced in his mind once again. _No, this is somehow different. And I shouldn’t make assumptions…I need to figure out what’s going on._

“Sorry Mashu…I’m awake.” Ludger rubbed at his face and glanced around.

They were in a wrecked, burning city. The broken husks of buildings were all that really remained…it was like hell. The sky was red…it smelled like sulfur…it wasn’t like hell, it may as well have _been_ hell.

If he remembered the report that was sent out before the briefing…it was in 2004 AD in a Japanese city called Fuyuki. There was supposed to be a Holy Grail War going on.

But there really wasn’t time to focus on that. Because there were animate skeletons closing in on them.

Ludger exhaled slowly and got to his feet. He’d been told a master was support their servant and stay out of the fight. That wasn’t happening. He wasn’t going to stand back and let others do his fighting…he would fight alongside them. Just like he’d fought alongside his companions back home…

“Looks like we’re going to have to get rid of these guys…” Ludger sighed. He was actually rather calm despite the fact that they were surrounded. “Mashu…can you help?”

Mashu smiled at him, shaky and a little afraid. “of course, senpai. Mashu Kyrielight, engaging the enemy!”

This was the first time Ludger was really getting to test his combat abilities since arriving at Chaldea. He didn’t really know how much of his abilities would remain – none of the things he was used to existed in this world. Yet when he reached for his swords, they somehow appeared in his hands. Ludger didn’t question it, he just darted in and slashed at the skeletons. A couple strong hits and they disintegrated.

“Careful, senpai.” Mashu shot him a worried look. “I can do the fighting, I’ll keep you safe.” And she certainly could. Despite being fairly short and petite, she was swinging that shield like it weighed nothing at all.

Ludger smiled at her, ducking a moment later when a skeleton swiped at him. “I’d rather fight by your side, is that okay? We’ll work together.”

She seemed surprised at that, but nodded. A moment later, the shield smacked into something directly behind Ludger. “I think that was the last of them…”

Ludger was about to speak when his wristband chirped at him. He quirked a brow up and tapped a button on it. Quickly, a hologram of Dr. Roman appeared before them. He looked unharmed, but stressed and even a little afraid. And paranoid – like he was expecting another disaster to crash onto him.

“Thank goodness, we were able to get through to you. Are you two alright? Ah, it seems that Mashu has fully fused with the heroic spirit that came to her…and you’re her master. Perfect.” The man exhaled and relaxed marginally. “Please, tell me all you can.”

Mashu went on to regale Dr. Roman about what all had happed in the time they’d been in the singularity – all of what they’d seen. Admittedly, it wasn’t much. But apparently it gave him something to go on…so Ludger supposed that was good.

“Well, it’s good that you have good news to report. I’m afraid _I_ don’t have a huge amount of good to report.” Dr. Roman sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Dr. Roman went on to explain the situation back at Chaldea – critical, but stabilizing. They couldn’t locate Olga Marie – so the plan was for Ludger and Mashu to try and locate her. Several of the master candidates, including Team A, were alive…but in precarious states. Once Chaldea was secure and stable they would be cryogenically freezing them until they could fully heal them. There just wasn’t enough staff to facilitate that yet. _Explains why he looks like he could collapse at any moment…_

But their first mission was to get to a nearby leyline to stabilize their connection as master and servant. And since he had plenty of mana, Dr. Roman suggested summoning another servant to help out with everything. Mashu’s shield would be acting as a universal catalyst.

And with that, the hologram of Dr. Roman vanished and Ludger and Mashu were left on their own once again. There were a few fights here and there on the way to the leylines, but they were primarily unbothered.

“Senpai, we’re almost there.” Mashu guided Ludger over to a point and set her shield down. “Wait…oh no, there’s enemies incoming!”

Ludger’s brows knitted together and he glanced over his shoulder only to see a hoard of skeletons. That wasn’t good. His three months at Chaldea told him that both he and Mashu were going to be occupied for the summoning ritual…and they wanted to get servants summoned as soon as possible…

“Ah, fear not, little lady.” A brash, amused voice called from above them.

Ludger jumped, swords immediately appearing in his hands just to be safe. It was hard to see the man _clearly_ from where they were, but the figure was tall and had a hood that was covering much of their face. But Ludger could make out blue hair and red eyes, somehow. He was still trying to get a read on the servant’s parameters when he spoke again.

“Easy there, badger.” He laughed – he was clearly calling out Ludger’s two-tone hair. Annoyingly, having his hair pointed out like that made him start to blush… “I’m here to help, don’t worry. I’ll keep them away from you while you summon.”

Ludger glanced at Mashu – trying to gauge if this was the right thing to do. Of course…this really was their _only_ choice.

“Got it. Thanks in advance.” Ludger nodded and turned back to the shield that was sitting on the ground. The sounds of battle erupted behind him and he had to fight back the urge to join in. Right now his role was to summon. They needed more help, more allies…

“Do…do you have the incantation memorized, senpai?”

Ludger smiled a little and nodded. He held his hand – the one with intricate command seals on it – over Mashu’s shield. “Heed my words…my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny…” 

_Seriously…I swear my consciousness didn’t get here the same time as my body. Knowing things but not **remembering** them is so…weird. _ He shook that thought away from his mind and focused on summoning. He didn’t know what kind of servant would be summoned…he didn’t know if it was ones that would be drawn to him or ones that were from the area…or he didn’t even know. He didn’t understand how it would work since he wasn’t _from_ this world…what if that just drew _weird_ servants to him?

He could feel the mana surging, mist billowing through the area and mixing with the flames and destruction. And he could feel his mana pooling into the shield and mixing…and some reaction happening.

A few moments later, a figure stepped out of the mist. A surprisingly short figure. It wasn’t like Ludger was particularly tall…in fact he knew he was below average for men in terms of height…but this figure was so small that he wasn’t entirely sure that the heroic spirit wasn’t a child. But the power that was radiating off of the figure was intense…exceptionally so.

“Ha! I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga, manifesting in the Archer class.” The voice was much higher than Ludger expected. Girly too. Though he noted that Mashu made a soft, knowing sound once she heard the servant’s title and name. “I shall accept you as my master.”

“I’m Ludger Will Kresnik…it is a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed his head slightly.

“Indeed it is, master of Chaldea.” Nobunaga smirked in a self-assured way that Ludger was certain he’d _never_ achieve.

“Are you _truly_ Oda Nobunaga?” Mashu sounded moments away from nerding out. As much as Ludger had managed to learn in the three months prior to all of this, he hadn’t managed to memorize _every single potential heroic spirit._

Now that Nobunaga was out of the mist, Ludger could better see her. She was short but she carried herself in a way that reminded him of _Gaius_. Powerful, confident, self-assured. He shoved the thought of his friend from home away a moment later. Her hair was long and black, though it was almost like there was a bold, bright red sparking at the tips. Ludger figured it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Her eyes were blood red and she was dressed in a fairly modern black military uniform that was highlighted with red.

“Yes, but you may call me Archer.” Nobunaga crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

_I’m really going to need someone to explain to me why summoning her is such a big deal…once we get back to Chaldea I’m going to try and read up on potential heroic spirits._

Ludger couldn’t shake the feeling that the ritual was _still_ going on, though. He could still feel his mana interacting with the shield…

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Merlin had been watching from his tower prison (that he could ‘escape’ from basically whenever he wanted) ever since the strange man suddenly appeared on Earth. Out of nowhere. It was hard for him to focus on this stranger, which was odd given that he was clairvoyant. Such a strange man…below average height, slim but athletic build, silvery white hair with a black fringe…and those eyes. Those eyes reminded Merlin of mystic eyes. Such a beautiful, clear shade of teal…with a thin, golden ring running through the iris. He was fairly sure they _weren’t_ mystic eyes – he wasn’t entirely sure given the fact that he couldn’t _see_ this weird man all that well…but he got the feeling that they were just normal eyes.

Except that this man had no history on Earth. And he practically _stank_ of another world and that world’s gods. He had all the hallmarks of someone the counterforce should be taking out…and yet here this ‘Ludger Will Kresnik’ was joining Chaldea. Under recommendation from Kirschtaria Wodime – and in Merlin’s mind that was another flag toward Ludger being someone who needed to be watched.

There was certainly a sense of magic about him, though it was very different than the magic in _this_ world. He had to wonder if that’s why he couldn’t see him particularly well…

So he watched him navigate around Chaldea like he was on autopilot. Sure, he was friendly and personable…if very quiet. Honestly, Merlin had been _surprised_ when Ludger actually spoke. He was friendly with Dr. Roman (ooh, Merlin should make more Magi ☆ Mari content to troll Roman with) and he almost seemed to view Mashu like a younger sibling. He was respectful with Olga Marie and Professor Lev…

In short…he was boring as hell.

Three months was not a long time for someone who was stuck in a tower until the end of humanity…

But something about Ludger kept Merlin watching, which was much too much like work.

At least…Ludger was boring when he was _awake._ Once he was asleep and Merlin could walk into his dreams…then things got interesting. Even then it was hard for Merlin to tell _where_ this man was from...but at least the dreams kept him entertained. And the _emotions_ that came from the dreams were so potent…the pleasant dreams were utterly delicious…and while the nightmares were hard to watch (not that it stopped him), they were a font of information. A young man who had traveled so far and sacrificed so much…though the circumstances of all of that was hard to see… He’d formed such lovely friendships with his traveling companions…even fell in love with…some…? Though Merlin was aware that Ludger was loathe to admit that.

It was hard to believe that the man who was so _interesting_ in his dreams was so dull in real life…

He’d been watching Ludger so much that when he was pulled into the Fuyuki singularity…well…it was easy to just keep watching. And when Ludger was summoning on that leyline…

Well.

That was more of an accident.

Merlin didn’t _mean_ to get dragged along…but well…

Oops?

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

“Ohh…so captivated by the lovely Archer that you didn’t notice me?”

Ludger blinked and looked around. Very suddenly the air was filled with the scent of flowers and the sensation of magic. _Overwhelming_ magic. He looked around and jumped back several feet when he finally noticed a man with long, white hair that was fluffy and almost iridescent. He was _far_ too attractive, unnaturally so… How Ludger had missed seeing someone who stood out so strongly against the hellscape he had no idea.

Though…

“…you look kinda familiar.” Ludger’s eyes were narrowed as he peered at the man. There was no real reason for him to think he looked familiar…but the feeling was so strong…

The man laughed – at least until he saw that Nobunaga had several guns that were floating midair pointed at him. Then it petered off to a nervous giggle. Nobunaga glared at the strange servant. “I would recommend taking a few steps away from my master.”

“Perhaps I should introduce myself…” He puffed himself up, a smug smirk gracing his face. “Greetings, master of Chaldea. I am Merlin.”

Ludger might not have read up on many of the potential heroic spirits, but even he knew of _Merlin_. A famed mage who mentored Arthur Pendragon, so many myths were tangled with his…

“Huh?” Mashu nearly dropped her shield as she moved in closer. “You’re Merlin? Really??” Her eyes were shining and she looked so earnestly excited.

And Merlin’s face lit up into a bright smile. “Yes! I am! Please, call me big brother Merlin or—”

A sound of confusion cut through Merlin’s voice and Ludger belatedly realized that Dr. Roman had started contacting them to check in and that he hadn’t realized. _I wonder how much of this he’s heard…_

“How did you summon _the_ Merlin? How is he here…he…” Dr. Roman’s hologram was flickering in front of Merlin, who seemed to be basking in all the praise and surprise. “Chaldea doesn’t have enough power to support him…but…” His tone shifted from surprised to something a bit more confused. “It doesn’t seem like there’s any strain despite him being such a powerful caster…and I’m reading another…two?…spirit origins?”

“Ah! Yes, senpai also succeeded in summoning Oda Nobunaga in the Archer class.” Mashu somehow managed to sound professional despite having been fangirling not even five minutes earlier. “And an unknown servant held off enemies while we summoned.”

Nobunaga stepped forward so she could get a better look at the hologram. “Greetings.” The gun that had been floating was now slung over her shoulder.

“Wow…very impressive, Ludger.” Dr. Roman _genuinely_ sounded impressed. “Where’s this unknown servant?”

“That would be me.” The man dropped down next to Nobunaga and instinctively dodged when the gun was pointed at him and then fired. He pulled the hood down. “Cu Chulainn, Caster. Love to stay and chat, but we need to get moving. We’re drawing _his_ attention.”

Ludger quirked a brow and was about to ask a question when he spotted a spark of light on the horizon. Instincts from so many battles back home kicked in and he back flipped away from whatever was coming. At the same time, Mashu’s shield was up to deflect the projectile.

“Gonna assume you were about to ask _who’s_ attention, badger.” Cu looked a bit grim, but was still smirking. He almost looked _feral._ “And the answer is the damn red Archer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to update sporadically because I'm *JUST* getting back into writing after a rather long hiatus. 
> 
> Obviously things are going to play out differently as Ludger is not Ritsuka. I'll BASICALLY be following the singularities...maybe. We'll see~
> 
> Also! This isn't going to be a straight up retelling of FGO. Things are going to start to diverge and get weird. I spent most of today writing out the major points of each singularity in the first arc of FGO - most of the singularities are pretty 'easy' to condense down...but Camelot and Babylonia are going to be BEASTLY. but future dansu can worry about that.


End file.
